


寄托

by Lorelei1012



Series: 原著向小短文 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 15年的斯内普生日贺文。哈利的小儿子阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特，大约的确是带着什么人的寄托而来到这世上的。
Series: 原著向小短文 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978
Kudos: 9





	寄托

我想，我最小的儿子阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特，大约的确是带着什么人的寄托而来到这世上的。

赫敏苦笑着，递给我一张霍格沃茨毕业去向调查的表单，阿不思的，上面赫然写着：“就业意向：魔法史研究”。

“当年你魔法史得了个什么来着？”她似笑非笑地看着我，“D还是P？”

“D，”我白了她一眼，提起成绩，她脸上沾沾自喜的表情极为熟悉。“我只有占卜课挂过。”

“我以为阿尔过生日许愿的时候是开玩笑的。”

“显然他并不像詹姆那样喜欢开玩笑。”我扫一眼窗外，霍格莫德又下雪了，几个冻得瑟瑟发抖的学生快步走在小路上。

“爸？有空吗？”

在阿尔的17岁生日party结束后，他挂着一脸被詹姆糊上去的奶油走进我的书房，这样跟我说。

我为他清理了脸上的奶油，露出他一张瘦削又有点苍白的脸。我的小儿子阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特，他长成了一个高高瘦瘦的男孩，头发毫无疑问地蓬乱着，一双碧绿的眼睛上早早架上了一副眼镜，度数比我还深——都是他夜里偷偷抱着书本啃读的结果。阿尔比他的哥哥要瘦很多，如果不是我对金妮的暴力型伙食深有体会，我简直要怀疑他跟我小时候一样受到虐待而营养不良。他穿着件松松垮垮的睡衣，袖口露出一大截瘦削的手臂，手里却没有像之前的每一年一样拿一本厚厚的《霍格沃茨，一段校史（增补版）》。

我的小儿子从他6岁上，就从没放弃过想要从我嘴里挖出书本中没有讲过的那段历史的念头。我还记得他那时候的样子，抱着跟他半个身子一样大、比他的身板还厚实的大部头书，捯着两条小腿爬到图书室里的那一把高背椅子上，然后翻着书，静静地坐上一个下午。

“爸爸，我所有的朋友都没人想去斯莱特林，为什么你还说那个学院也有好人？”

在他第一次被刚上学并且分到了格兰芬多的詹姆狠狠嘲笑了一番后，他这样问我。

从战后审判结束后我们一家人全都不再轻易谈论战争。我没有办法回答他。

“爸爸，书上说那个最伟大的校长邓布利多其实是个黑巫师，他跟那个最著名的黑巫师格林德沃是朋友，这是真的吗？”

我很想说，不是。但我没有办法回答他。

阿尔从小喜欢看书，尤其是历史方面的书。罗恩经常说他更像是赫敏的翻版，但我知道他不是。他对书籍的喜爱是挑剔的，并不像赫敏一般地来者不拒。然而书籍从最初的解答问题，变成了带给他更多的疑惑，不幸地，他开始把这些疑惑统统转向我了。

“听着，阿尔，”我摘下眼镜，缴械投降地揉一揉发胀的眼眶，“每年你的生日，你都可以来我这里听一小时的‘故事’，这些故事能够为你解答你的这些疑问，怎么样？”

阿尔欢呼而去，终于还我清静，然而我就是在那一刻忍不住去想，他的确有可能是带着什么人的寄托而来到我生活里的。

毕竟，能逼着我重温不愉快记忆，这样的本事并不是人人都有。

该从哪里说起呢？当年我看着7岁大的小阿尔，跟我一模一样的绿色眼睛专注热烈地盯着我，忽然就想起了另一双同样颜色和形状的眼睛。

“西弗勒斯！”阿尔蜷在我膝头，忽然挺直了身体打断我，“西弗勒斯？”

“是啊，西弗勒斯。”我有些不自然地念出这个名字，“跟你的名字一样，阿尔。”

“他很勇敢！”阿尔想了一想，得出了结论，“他能为了朋友反抗那几个坏孩子。”他挺起小小的胸膛，保证似的看着我，“我也可以。”

我看着他，半晌才点点头。“当然，你也可以。”

我当时并没有来得及告诉他，那几个坏孩子其中一个是他的祖父，一个是我的教父，那个善良的女孩就是他的祖母，我的母亲。

我也一直没有告诉他。从他对斯内普下的第一句评语“他很勇敢”那一刻起，我就这样决定了。说实话，我很好奇，毕竟要在我认识的人当中，找到一个对斯内普不带偏见的人是太难太难了。

我并不清楚阿尔是什么时候开始知道，这个故事中被我故意隐去姓名的其他主角都跟他有莫大的关系。或许是从他真的被分进了斯莱特林学院开始？或者更早，从他第一次登上霍格沃茨特快之前我告诉了他那个“西弗勒斯”是斯莱特林开始。

“我们讲到哪儿了？”阿尔的15岁生日过后，他顶着一脑袋的彩带和一只挂在耳朵上的老鼠走进了我的书房，我这样问他。

“上次从西弗勒斯跟我祖母决裂，讲到了你被邓布利多扔在姨妈家门口。”

我惊讶地抬起头来，他目光平静地看着我。

“那么……你依然认为那个女孩并不是完全没有错的？”

“是的。我依然觉得莉莉应该要么早点跟西弗勒斯划清立场，要么一直帮助他。早点划清立场，大家互不亏欠，他就不必背负那么重的包袱；一直帮助他，他一定会为她而变好，一切也就不会发生了。只有半途而废……那才是最不甘心又最痛苦的。”

那一晚我向阿尔讲了我在霍格沃茨念书的那几年里关于斯内普的事情。我微笑着，回忆起斯内普是怎样地在第一节课就用三年级的知识来为难我，怎样在赫敏中了恶咒后侮辱她，以及怎样地在教我大脑封闭术的时候不遗余力地羞辱我的父亲。

“他可真是个混蛋，”阿尔轻声说，与我交换了一个微笑的表情。“但很多时候他说的话其实不无道理。”

我苦笑一声，“就是话太特么难听了。”

我们俩都轻声笑起来。

斯内普的画像依然挂在霍格沃茨的校长室里，我也知道总有一天，阿尔会想方设法去亲自拜访这位从小听到大的人物。我自己在战争结束的前几年也有几次试图跟那幅画像交流，但都很惨地失败了。

“简直是灾难。”16岁的阿尔两眼发黑地看着我，我们一起长叹了一口气。

“他差点把我咒出去。”阿尔嗟叹，“我可不是夸张，我知道挂了的人是没法施咒语的，但你懂我的意思，他就是有那个本事。”

“下次我把无痕伸展串珠包借你，你直接把他塞包里揣走。”我扔给阿尔一听啤酒，我们都哈哈大笑起来。

“我溜进校长室第五次他才肯听我好好说话。”等笑够了，阿尔拉开啤酒，跟我碰了一下。“他总算听完了我说这几年你跟我讲的他的故事，尤其是大战结束之前的那两年。你猜他一直到我说什么了才肯答我一句？”

我想了想，“是你说你很佩服他的勇敢？”

“那句我也说了，他只‘嗤’了一声。我跟他说，我觉得他这辈子受的罪其实都是自找的。”

我们不约而同地沉默了，都想着这句话。

“还真是的。”我慢慢地笑了，然后看向他，“那斯内普说什么了？”

阿尔意味深长地看了我一眼，“他说，‘还真是的’。”

“所以，今年你想让我给你讲什么？”我看着17岁的阿尔，他刚刚成为一名成年的巫师，我曾经历的那些不平凡的故事也刚刚为他讲完。

“从今以后换我给你讲故事如何？”这年轻人在我面前坐下，双手交叉着放在桌上。

“洗耳恭听。”

“赫敏阿姨应该已经跟你说过了，我希望毕业以后做一名魔法史教授，在霍格沃茨。”

“你是想要宾斯教授从此失业？”

阿尔没有笑，短促地摇一下头。“宾斯教授早就该离开他的岗位了，甚至在他去世的那时候就应该。几十年来霍格沃茨的魔法史课程都枯燥无味并且一成不变，但这并不是历史的真实面貌。魔法史是一门学问，是在研究中不断探究历史真相的学问。它不仅要还原历史，还要教会人们从历史中学习，来更好地谱写新的历史。宾斯教授的课堂缺乏历史学科应有的目的和态度，这也是一代又一代学生从魔法史中学不到任何考试之外的东西的原因。”

我不由得对自己的小儿子刮目相看。“而你觉得你是改变这一现状的最佳人选？”

他反而腼腆起来，从侃侃而谈的研究学者又变回了我那弱不禁风的害羞小伙子。“我跟隆巴顿校长谈过了，他已经在跟霍格沃茨的校董事会提交了建议书，据说反响很不错。”他说着又昂扬起来，“最重要的是，我希望更多的人对那场战争不再一知半解。如果我们的魔法学校不能在学生从小的时候就为他们提供真实客观的真相，而是由着他们被丽塔·斯基特那样的人误导，可以想见，他们在长大后就很难再接受真相了，更不用提从其中学到有用的东西。”

没来由地，我忽然一阵伤感。年轻人已经为自己挣来了属于自己的前程，他正跃跃欲试，他想要有所作为。他17年来的生命跟我所经历的完全不同，没有战争，没有追杀，没有如影随形的瞩目。他也跟邓布利多，跟斯内普不同，没有命债，没有阴影，没有一生的自责和愧疚。

“听上去已经是个真正的魔法史教授了。”

这才是了，我想，我最小的儿子阿不思，的确是带着什么人的寄托而来到这世上的。只不过这份寄托并不是斯内普对我的，而是我对他们的。


End file.
